


A Model's Best Friend

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mirror is a model's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Model's Best Friend

Mirrors are a model's best friend.

It's the first thing that's been taught to Kise when he entered the modeling industry and he's taken it to heart. When he moves in with Aomine, he brings with him his full length mirror. It garners a  _look_  from Aomine that makes Kise blush but he shrugs as if to say, "it's part of my job."

They put it in their room because Kise insists, reasoning that it's practical to place it there between the bathroom door and their closet. Aomine complains that he doesn't like seeing weird shit when he passes by it on the way to the bathroom at night. In the end it's Kise who wins and the mirror finds its permanent place in their shared apartment. There's a flush of euphoria at being able to win against Aomine even at something so small that it has Kise smiling like an idiot for days.

When Aomine finds a way to include it into their sex life, Kise wonders if it's really Aomine who won.

**Author's Note:**

> Kise and Aomine are around college age and they live together.


End file.
